La Loi Du Cercle
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Ses chairs ne lui répondaient pas. Il n'entendait rien. Toutefois, il n'avait pas peur ; il était dans un état second. Endormi, bercé par la présence rassurante de ce il ne savait quoi veillant sur lui. [...] Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il y renonce ?" [Multi genres] [Multi pairings] [Rating susceptible de changer.] [Fanfiction en drabbles]
1. Palpitation

**Note de l'auteur** **:** **Ceci est la réécriture d'une ancienne de mes fics (du même nom) aujourd'hui supprimée. J'ai modifi** **é énormément** **de choses (les personnes qui auront lu sa grande sœur** **ne pourront que voir la** **différence). La narration sera un peu particulière ; j'espère pouvoir m'y tenir. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pie** **d afin de** **faire renaître ce projet de ses cendres. Fans de Micro-Ice, vous allez être servis. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,** **et de bien choisir votre Cercle** **.**

 **[… … …** **]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli.**

 **La Loi Du Cercle**

 **Pa** **lpitation**

Quelque chose pulsait en lui. C'était si intense... et pourtant, ça demeurait là, bien tapi au fond de son être. Tel un tout petit cœur sensible battant avec autant d'hésitation que d'empressement. Cela attendait fébrilement… mais quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il était plongé dans le noir. Ses chairs ne lui répondaient pas. Il n'entendait rien. Toutefois, il n'avait pas peur ; il était dans un état second. Endormi, bercé par la présence rassurante de ce il ne savait quoi veillant sur lui. Il était comme dans un cocon ; protégé par un confortable bouclier. Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il y renonce ? C'était si bon... Il était en paix.

Mais cette force en lui ne cessait de grandir. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus la contenir. Y était-il jamais parvenu ? Elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait… Ou non ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il y avait comme des bras immatériels, tout autour de lui, qui l'étreignaient. Cette énergie colossale qui s'emmagasinait prenait soin de son esprit, de son âme. Elle le choyait... le préparait. Parfois, il percevait un grondement lointain. Était-ce un orage ? La Source semblait bien décidée à aller au bout d'un projet dont il ignorait la nature. Ces obscures ambitions le dépassaient. Et il s'en moquait.

Cependant, tous les plus merveilleux moments avaient une fin et, brusquement, il fut jeté hors de son agréable néant. Il poussa un cri déchirant, les larmes cascadant depuis ses yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Le Souffle se mit à émaner de lui. Il haletait. L'aura bleue se chargea de noir et, quand une femme en blouse blanche se présenta dans l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte à la volée, il disparut.

Il atterrit lourdement dans le manteau enneigé des montagnes d'Akillian. Il roula, dégringolant sur une poignée de mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Vêtu d'une sommaire tunique d'hospitalisé dans ce climat polaire, il plaqua aussitôt ses bras contre son torse, comme pour stupidement tenter de retenir sa chaleur... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il leva le nez vers le ciel encombré de sa planète et finit à genoux, à demi-enseveli, sanglotant. Il était perdu.


	2. Éclat

**Éclat**

 _Paradisia était en pleine évacuation lorsque Sinedd_ _tourna les talons afin de_ _retrouver ses parents._ _C'était purement suicidaire. Il s'engouffr_ _a_ _dans le bâtiment sens dessus dessous, apparemment déserté,_ _et_ _la voix de Micro-Ice lui_ _parvint bientôt_ _. Il appelait à l'aide. Le Shadow_ _avança_ _dans l'édifice dont les murs se lézardaient de plus en plus. Il trouv_ _a_ _l_ _e Snow Kid ; celui-ci avait_ _une jambe_ _bloqué_ _e_ _sous un tas de gravas_ _et d_ _u sang s'écoulait abondamment d'une blessure à son front._ _L'_ _autre joueur_ _était sonné et, de ce fait, incapable d'utiliser son fluide pour se tirer de là._

 _En t_ _oute honnêteté_ _, Sinedd_ _envisagea_ _un instant de ne pas s'occuper de lui, de rester focalisé sur son objectif initial. Il_ _abandonna_ _néanmoins bien vite cette idée et_ _vint_ _au secours du_ _blessé. Il l_ _e_ _saisi_ _t_ _à bras le corps, déployant le Smog. Il avait à peine dégagé_ _Micro-Ice_ _de ce piège que les impitoyables tremblements secouant la planèt_ _e eurent_ _raison des résistances du stade qui s'_ _e_ _ffondr_ _a_ _. Le Shadow s'en trouv_ _a_ _figé d'horreur, les prunelles rivées sur le plafond qui_ _s'écroulait sur eux_ _. Par réflexe, il_ _s_ _er_ _r_ _a_ _l_ _e_ _Snow Kid_ _à moitié inconscient_ _contre l_ _ui_ _._

 _C'est alors qu_ _e le Souffle d_ _e l'autre joueur_ _s'_ _e_ _mball_ _a_ _. Tout_ _g_ _el_ _a_ _, le sol s_ _e_ _couv_ _rit_ _de neige et une_ _titanesque_ _colonne du fluide d'Akillian s'élev_ _a_ _, inondant les lieux de lumière._ _Quand_ _l'explosion d'énergie cess_ _a_ _, le blessé était inert_ _e_ _et de_ _la_ _glace soutenait,_ _telle_ _la toile d'une araignée géante, les blocs de pierre qui cherchaient à les écraser._ _Le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de s_ _'_ _accomplir_ _et Sinedd, usant encore de son propre fluide, quitta le stade, Micro-Ice dans les bras._

 _Les derniers vaisseaux étaient en train de décol_ _l_ _er ; le plus en retard était celui de l'équipe d'Aarch. Le Shadow s_ _e_ _jet_ _a_ _à bord tandis que les portes se refermaient et que les propulseurs de l'engin, poussés à fond, rugissaient._ _Simbaï s_ _e_ _précipit_ _a_ _vers les deux nouveaux venus, al_ _arm_ _ée par le liquide carmin qui peignait d'une façon effrayante le Snow Kid. Mais la femme, après quelques secondes d'observation, n'esquiss_ _a pas_ _un_ _geste. Le blessé n'en était plus un. Il n'avait rien. Tout du moins, rien de visible._ _La guérisseuse_ _calma patiemment les inquiétudes de chacun et s'éloigna._ _Toutefois_ _,_ _son expression_ _en disait à la fois beaucoup et bien peu ;_ _e_ _lle taisait ce qu'elle savait._


	3. Jugement

**Jugement**

 _Chaque être résonnait de dizaines d'échos qui co_ _mposaient_ _son empreinte spirituelle. Pensées, émotions, volontés… Tout ceci laissait des marques furtives que certain_ _es personnes_ _étaient en mesure_ _d'appréhender._ _Des hommes et des femmes appelés « Sources ». Ils portaient en eux un trésor de puissance, union parfaite des différents fluides de la galaxie._ _Ainsi, c_ _haque planète possédait_ _jadis_ _des dépositaires de ce pouvoir à double tranchant. Ils prétendaient former une famille ; le « Cercle »._

 _Depuis combien de temps ces individus étaient-ils censés avoir été éradiqués ? Suffisamment pour que nul ne se souvienne d'eux et qu'il ne_ _demeure_ _aucun texte_ _évoquant leur existence. Il n'était pas_ _tolérable que_ _l'espèce repren_ _ne_ _racine._

 _-Tuez-le._

 _-J'entends, maîtr_ _e_ _, acquiesça_ _Simbaï_ _, mais il est en stase._

 _Et qu'était-ce ?_ _Aussi nommée « chrysalide », il s'agissait d'un_ _mécanisme très élaboré de défense propre aux Sources. Celles-ci, lorsqu'elles jaillissaient, faisaient_ _basculer_ _leur hôte dans_ _le coma ; cela évitait toute action ou sentiment parasite pouvant perturber la bonne marche de la structuration. Durant ce sommeil artificiel, captant les échos_ _malveillants_ _, les_ _fluides bouillonnant_ _de leurs_ _perpétuelle_ _s_ _fusion_ _s_ _et dissonance_ _s_ _repoussai_ _en_ _t toute créature susceptible de s'en prendre à leur_ _enveloppe incarnée_ _._ _L'énergie générée par le processus était telle que l'organisme n'avait plus besoin de rien_ _pour_ _subsister. Cela équivalait à une cryogénisation, bien que_ _sans l_ _a suspension_ _des fonctions vitales._ _Une fois l'équilibre désiré obtenu, c'était l'éveil, et là… Il devenait possible de s'en débarrasser_ _tant que le noyau n'était pas à maturité…_

 _-_ _Nous vous faisons confiance,_ _Dame Simbaï_ _._ _Vous savez comme nous quelles conséquences désastreuses apporterait la résurgence des Sources._

 _-Oui. Je ferai tout le nécessaire_ _afin de_ _l'empêcher._

 _La_ _guérisseuse_ _rompit le contact avec le Cercle et refoula une lamentation. Lèvres frémissantes, elle tituba jusqu'à une chaise. On qualifiait de Sources les hôtes,_ _au même titre que_ _les noyaux,_ _sans faire de réelle distinction. A vrai dire, on ignorait tout de la frontière entre l'influence du porte_ _u_ _r et celle de ses fluides. On savait juste que_ _la combinaison de_ _ces dernie_ _rs constituait un péril trop grand, une force trop instable et imprévisible_ _p_ _our avoir_ _ne serait-ce que_ _le droit_ _fondamental_ _d'exister._ _La_ _femme r_ _edoutait déjà le moment fatidique,_ _quand_ _elle_ _ferait_ _face à Micro-Ice et qu'il écouterait ses échos…_ _Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution si elle voulait préserver la galaxie d'un nouveau carnage._


	4. Vertige

**V** **ertige**

Il courait vite. Très vite. Laissant une longue traînée bleutée derrière lui. Il ne faisait pas que fouler la neige ; elle le portait. C'était comme s'il la survolait. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, masquant en partie le bruit de l'hélicoptère qui le suivait. Le fugitif slalomait entre les sapins, disparaissant provisoirement dans les cuvettes. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la montagne, paniqué. Il avait l'air d'un animal traqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Une branche le gifla, lui entaillant la joue. Un battement de cils plus tard, la plaie n'existait plus. Puis il s'arrêta net au bord d'un précipice. La machine était encore sur ses traces. Alors il n'essaya pas de franchir le gouffre. Il plongea dedans.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent. L'impact mit d'interminables minutes à se produire. Le garçon sentit sa carcasse se désarticuler, mais pas la vie le quitter. Il poussa un hurlement de souffrance qui se mua bientôt en gémissements larmoyants, puis en plaintes étouffées. Et il se releva, entreprenant l'exploration de son nouvel environnement. Des cristaux de roche reflétaient le Souffle qui entourait l'intrus, éclairant faiblement l'endroit. Il y avait surtout des ossements d'animaux divers, tombés pour quelque raison dans la gueule béante de la Terre. Une rivière souterraine serpentait, charriant des morceaux de glace plus ou moins importants. Les cristaux prirent alors une teinte orangée tandis que le fugitif sautait avec une agilité stupéfiante de plaque flottante en plaque flottante, remontant le courant. Et ça n'en finissait pas.

Il rencontra plusieurs embranchements, faisant chaque fois son choix à la va-vite. Le hasard le ramena à l'air libre après plus de trois heures d'errance. Il émergea par une grotte qui donnait sur un bois clairsemé. Le silence régnait en maître. L'atmosphère était reposante, cependant le décor aurait mérité un peu plus de couleurs. Ses paupières papillonnèrent ; il était fatigué. Sans réfléchir, il s'allongea dans la neige, se recroquevillant légèrement. Le fluide orange l'auréolait toujours. Il s'endormit quand une tige verte sortit du manteau de flocons agglutinés et qu'une petite fleur dorée bourgeonna entre ses doigts.

Son sommeil de plomb l'emporta jusqu'au matin où il se réveilla avec le gargouillement de son estomac. Il capta immédiatement une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée et se redressa. Un homme était assis sur un tronc d'arbre, non loin de la rivière. Un feu crépitait devant lui, et un lapin embroché y cuisait doucement. De nombreuses fourrures gisaient en gros tas informe. Des oiseaux piaillaient. Des insectes voletaient çà et là. Le garçon se leva prudemment, l'eau à la bouche, sans pour autant oser approcher. L'adulte le considéra sous ses épais sourcils gris. Il grogna ;

-Tu n'veux pas t'habiller ?


	5. Gardienne

**Gardienne**

 _A cette heure-ci, le restaurant était fermé._ _En chantonnant_ _,_ _Mana essuyait les verres._ _Simbaï_ _était venue l'informer du coma de son fils. La p_ _ropriétaire_ _lui avait joué la parfaite comédie de la mère sous le choc ; même si la guérisseuse l'avait soupçonnée d'en savoir plus qu'elle n_ _'en disait_ _-et c'était sûrement le cas-_ _, ce n'était pas son comportement qui_ _la trahirait_ _._ _Micro-Ice avait encore besoin de son soutien ; hors de question de se faire avoir par excès de fierté. Le_ _Snow Kid_ _n'était pas de son sang,_ _mai_ _s_ _ça ne changeait rien_ _._

 _La Grande Glaciation avait tué des tas de gens. On estimait que la population d'Akillian avait été rédui_ _t_ _e de soixante-sept pour cent. Des orphelins, il y en avait eu à la pelle ; n'était resté qu'à se servir… A Mana, la Catastrophe avait pris toute sa famille. Ses parents, trop âgés, n'avaient pas pu gagner un abri assez rapidement. Son frère, envoyé avec d'autres hommes_ _afin de_ _ramener de la nourriture, n'était pas revenu de l'expédition. Ils étaient pauvres, sans fréquentations à proprement parler. Personne ne les connaissait vraiment._ _Q_ _ui cela aurait-il pu surprendre de voir Mana débarquer avec un bébé ?_

 _Quelques années avant ce jour, elle avait rencontré une femme qui avait tout ce qu'on pouvait_ _espérer_ _trouver chez quelqu'un._ _Elle_ _en étai_ _t_ _tombée amoureuse_ _dans l'instant_ _,_ _non sans s'être fait la remarque que cet_ _te_ _créature_ _fabuleu_ _se_ _n'était pas normal_ _e_ _. Un_ _soir_ _, sa bien-aimée était arrivée à leur point de rendez-vous, un petit garçon dans les bras._ _L'ayan_ _t enlevé à ses parents biologiques,_ _elle_ _s'était assurée que ceux-ci ne le réclameraient pas. Mana avait exigé des explications._ _Sa belle lui avait alors tout raconté au sujet des Sources. Cet enfant en était une ;_ _e_ _lle était donc s_ _on uniqu_ _e_ _véritable « famille »._ _Mana l'avait crue ; non pas par aveuglement, mais car elle sentait, fascinée, le lien qui reliait bel et bien ces deux êtres._

 _Lorsque_ _la Grande Glaciation_ _était_ _survenue,_ _sa douce lui avait confié_ _Micro-Ice,_ _lui_ _ordonn_ _ant_ _de fuir avec lui. Elle s'en_ _était_ _allée de son côté, et_ _Mana_ _ne l'a_ _vait_ _plus jamais revue._ _La patronne du commerce_ _s'assombrit soudain,_ _rangea_ _nt_ _le dernier verre._ _Akillian ne serait aujourd'hui plus qu'un souvenir si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, n'était pas intervenu pour_ _jouer les_ _anticorps contre l'agression du métafluide._ _Elle gronda ;_

 _-_ _La Catastrophe m'a_ _privée de_ _ma famille et_ _de_ _l'amour de ma vie. Alors si t_ _u t'imagines_ _que je vais te laisser, toi comme ton pathétique Cercle d'hypocrites, me prendre Micro-Ice et détruire une nouvelle Source, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, m_ _a chère_ _Simbaï._


	6. Fraternité

**Fraternité**

 _Cyn était une enfant prodige. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques années_ _pour_ _maîtriser pleinement la Vague Ionique. Ses parents auraient pu s'en_ _voir_ _bouffis d'orgueil si la jeune fille n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse manie d'utiliser son fluide_ _quand_ _bon lui semblait. Le Cercle en était fort mécontent, mais elle n'était qu'une_ _gamine_ _. Elle apprendrait. Néanmoins,_ _ni_ _les sermons,_ _ni_ _les disputes,_ _ni_ _le_ _s coups n'y changèrent rien._ _Et un_ _soir, la petite ne rentra pas chez elle_ _…_

 _Après de_ _s mois_ _de_ _recherches_ _ininterrompue_ _s_ _aux_ _quelle_ _s_ _le Cercle lui-même participa,_ _on_ _se rendit à l'évidence ;_ _on ne retrouverait pas l'enfant_ _. Sa mère l'attendit jusqu'à ce que le chagrin_ _et la culpabilité_ _ne_ _la poussent à mettre_ _un terme à ses souffrances._ _Quant à s_ _on père,_ _il_ _se mura dans un silence atterré_ _._ _Simbra, pour_ _sa part, ne se morfondit pas sur la perte de sa sœur. Lui qui_ _avait été un_ _spectateur_ _impuissant_ _de ces événements consternants décida qu'un_ _tel_ _drame ne saurait se répéter._

 _Il travaill_ _a avec acharnement_ _afin_ _d'_ _intégrer le Cercle où on lui révéla l'histoire des Sources. Il acquit_ _aussitôt_ _la conviction que son aînée en était une ; les éléments s'emboîtaien_ _t tro_ _p bien_ _pour_ _qu'il s'agisse de coïncidences._ _Lorsqu_ _'il devint le maître du Cercle, il obtint,_ _comme_ _ses pr_ _édécesseurs,_ _l_ _e pouvoir de res_ _sent_ _ir_ _les diver_ _s emploi_ _s des fluides._ _Quan_ _d_ _,_ _un_ _beau jour, il_ _perç_ _ut l'_ _usage_ _illégal de plusieurs d'entre eux_ _en un_ _même_ _point_ _, il opina discrètement. Cyn était enfin sortie de sa stase…_ _Et il n'en avertit personne._ _Quel mal faisait-elle ?_

 _Alors_ _, oui, Brim Simbra avait sciemment dissimulé à tous la « naissance » d'une Source. Il voulait_ _offr_ _ir_ _à sa sœur_ _u_ _ne chance de vivre,_ _d'ébranler les_ _cr_ _oyances_ _du Cercle_ _à propos_ _de son espèce et de ramener sur le devant de la scène l'harmonie non plus judiciaire_ _mais_ _naturelle entre les fluides._ _Toutefois_ _,_ _elle avait sacrifié s_ _on existence_ _pour_ _empêcher la_ _complète_ _destruction d'Akillian._ _Dans quel but_ _? Elle aurait_ _aussi_ _bien pu s'enfuir ou_ _just_ _e_ _ne rien faire._ _S_ _i elle n'avait pa_ _s lutté_ _contre le métafluide, elle_ _serait_ _toujours_ _là._

 _On était en droit de se demander… La Catastrophe sur Akillian… Avant elle la Tragédie d'Unadar… S'il y avait eu plus de Sources pour protéger ces deux planètes… Les ravages auraient-ils été si importants ? Voilà à quoi songeait tristement Simbra tandis que, au cœur du noyau de Paradisia, il s'efforçait de retarder le moment de l'implosion. Pui_ _s_ _une énergie_ _faramineuse étonnamment_ _familière_ _jaillit en surface_ _. Une Source. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Une Rugissante. Cyn_ _n'_ _était_ _qu'_ _une Murmurante._ _Les fluides s'étaient réarmés._


	7. Crainte

**Crainte**

Le fugitif, debout, dévorait sa part comme un affamé. Mangeant avec plus de retenue, le vieillard observait le phénomène. De longues mèches charbonneuses, de pâles iris argentés, une peau blanche… Il avait ôté sa fragile tunique qui, totalement déchirée et ensanglantée, le laissait presque nu. A la place, il portait dorénavant une chemise et un pantalon que l'homme lui avait prêtés… En les lui lançant, parce que le garçon refusait de le rejoindre. Ce qui n'était pas un mal ; ils étaient visiblement aussi méfiants l'un que l'autre. L'adulte, un type immense donnant l'impression d'avoir été grossièrement taillé dans la pierre, avait une longue barbe emmêlée. Il faisait la conversation tout seul.

-On n'croise pas beaucoup de monde, dans cette région. Encore moins des gringalets tels que toi. Avec la Grande Glaciation, les survivants se sont tous réunis et sont restés à vivre les uns sur les autres dans leurs ruines rebâties. Le printemps n'devait jamais revenir sur cette planète givrée, mais eh, te voilà… L'hiver est partout ailleurs, sauf ici. Je chassais un renard lorsque j'ai repéré les premières fleurs. J'ai bien cru que j'étais devenu fou. Mais non. Enfin, à moins que tu n'sois une hallucination… Eh bah, p'tit, tu mets souvent le museau en l'air… Qu'est-ce que tu surveilles ? Avion ? Hélico ? Oublie ça ; aucune boîte de conserve n'saurait franchir le col ; les rafales l'enverraient s'écraser en amont aussi sec.

Il expira bruyamment, sorte de lourd soupir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si je voulais te faire je n'sais quoi. J'ai plus de raisons d'avoir peur de toi que toi de moi, tu n'penses pas ?

Le fugitif, pour toute réponse, vint jeter dans le feu les fins os rongés jusqu'à la moelle, ainsi qu'arracher une nouvelle patte à son repas, avant de reculer tout aussi prestement. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement ; il ne lâchait pas des yeux le vieillard, demeurant sur le qui-vive. Ce n'était pas qu'il percevait du danger chez cet homme qui lui fournissait vêtements et nourriture, mais… Sa mémoire défaillante lui causait une angoissante sensation de vulnérabilité. Il s'obstinait au mutisme, convaincu que parler aurait été baisser sa garde et s'exposer à la menace d'Autrui. L'adulte désigna les alentours d'un mouvement circulaire de l'index.

-C'est toi qui fais ça, hein ?… Avec je sais pas quel fluide. Allez, avoue. C'est le Cercle qui te poursuit, pas vrai ? T'aimes t'amuser avec ton pouvoir alors que c'est interdit, non ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux ; je m'en moque. Je n'croyais pas revoir un paysage comme ça de mon vivant.

Le garçon se pétrifia tandis qu'à ces mots un violent frisson le traversait. Sa carapace se fissura. Il articula avec difficulté ;

-Votre fleur préférée... c'est laquelle ?


	8. Balade

**Balade**

 _Chaque fois qu'Ahito se réveillait, il entendait le numéro 3 rire._ _Alors_ _il se redressait, bâillant,_ _découvrant_ _bientôt_ _un visage rayonnant au sourire irréel. Au début, il n'_ _y_ _fit pas_ _attention. Ce n'était que des rires, que des sourires ; tout le monde savait faire_ _ça_ _._ _Cependant_ _, au fil du temps,_ _i_ _ls commencère_ _nt_ _à le mettre de bonne humeur. Rien d'incroyable ici non plus ; la gaieté était simplement communicative. Ensuite, il_ _se mit à_ _se_ _d_ _éfier du silence, à s'en irriter,_ _comme_ _s'il était anormal, indésirable. Il attendait, mâchoir_ _es crispées, que « ça se passe »._

 _Et la jalo_ _usie l_ _e gagna_ _; l_ _e milieu_ _ne riait ni ne souriait pas qu'_ _à son adresse_ _._ _I_ _l_ _décida_ _d'y remédier. Mais_ _qu'_ _importait le moment, ou le sujet de conversation ; il s'_ _écroulait_ _toujours en cours de route. L'échec du projet le fit se sentir misérable. Il_ _marmonnait_ _en se levant,_ _geignait en se couchant._ _Dans la douche, il se tapait la tête contre le mur… mais ça ne remettait rien en_ _ordre_ _._

 _Toutefois_ _, un jour qu'ils se promenaient, lui somnolant à quelques pas_ _en retrait,_ _d'insupportables ricanements le r_ _appelèrent_ _à la réalité. Son frère était tenu en respect par trois_ _mec_ _s louches. Deux autres s'occupaient de Micro-Ice._ _Aucun_ _ne calculait le narcoleptique qui dormait tout debout._ _Idiote_ _erreur. Un commentaire malvenu et son poing s'abattit dans la face du vil personnage. Le nez craqua, une dent sauta. K.O. Il se tourna vers le second qui hésita, considérant, effaré, son acolyte._ _Il déguerpit_ _, les adversaires de Thran avec lui ; combat terminé._

 _-On_ _fait quoi de celui qu'est assommé_ _? S'enquit l'aîné._

 _-_ _On le balance dans un fossé_ _…, gro_ _mmela_ _le cadet._

 _Un gloussement_ _apaisa_ _sa rage. Le_ _numéro 3_ _mit genou à terre, fit rouler le corps sur le dos_ _et_ _,_ _le positionnant façon belle au bois dormant,_ _écrivit du doigt_ _sur le sol poussiéreux ;_

 _« FREE KISS »_

 _Ils reprirent leur c_ _hemin_ _comme_ _si de rien n'était_ _._ _Ceci dit_ _, quand le défenseur s'éclipsa_ _afin d'_ _aller se soulager,_ _le milieu, mains dans les poches, afficha une mine gênée_ _._

 _-J'suis pas doué pour les messages_ _subtils_ _, hein ?…_

 _Le goal ne réagit pas tout de suite, pui_ _s son cœur rata un battement. I_ _l agrippa finalement la nuque de_ _Micro-Ice_ _et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Le lendemain, Paradisia était évacuée._


	9. Perte

**Perte**

 _Ahito caressait les cheveux du numéro 3, la gorge nouée._ _Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, allongé sur ce lit aux draps immaculés, dans cette chambre au parfum de détergeant…_ _Il déposa un baiser sur le front du comateux._

 _Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'être entré dans ce vaisseau sans lui, de n'avoir pas même remarqué qu'il_ _était absent_ _avant que D'Jok n'arrive avec une Mei éplorée d'avoir dû se séparer de Sinedd. Le rouquin avait balayé leur groupe du regard_ _avant de_ _demand_ _er_ _, incrédule ;_

 _-Où est Micro-Ice ?_

 _Le narcoleptique s'était liquéfié. Il se souvenait à peine_ _de son frère l'empoignant durement pour l'empêcher de ressortir._ _Il_ _s_ _n'avai_ _en_ _t plus le temps._

 _Il s'était débattu ; Thran_ _avait reçu le renfort de Mark_ _. Quelques minutes plus tard,_ _la_ _colonne de Souffle les avait tous_ _tétanisés_ _. Puis le Shadow_ _était apparu_ _, le milieu dans les bras. Avec tout ce sang._ _Sinedd_ _semblait_ _hagard._

 _Et maintenant ils en étaient là. Le goal n'osait pas imaginer ce que Micro-Ice avait dû_ _éprouver_ _,_ _abandonné_ _par ses amis._ _Trahison… Terreur…_ _Son pouce glissa sur la pommette du numéro 3, vint retracer le contour de ses lèvres. Ce silence était assourdissant._

 _Son_ _aîné_ _entra, tenant deux cafés. Il en tendit un à son cadet qui le saisit plus par réflexe qu_ _'autre chose_ _. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt_ _à parler_ _, mais le défenseur le devança._

 _-Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. T_ _u_ _étai_ _s_ _paniqué_ _et tu t'es_ _précipité,_ _comme toute l'équipe_ _. Personne n'a fait_ _gaffe_ _. Personne. Ni toi. Ni moi. Ni Aarch. Personne._

 _-D'Jok…, contredit Ahito._

 _-Oui, et alors ? Il a été le chercher ? Non. Il n'a même pas essayé._ _Car_ _ç_ _a_ _aurait été complètement insensé ;_ _c_ _ette planète partait en sucette e_ _t_ _il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Donc arrête de t'en vouloir, de te torturer ; ce n'est pas ça qui va le ramener,_ _trancha_ _son frère_ _._

 _Le narcoleptique renifla._

 _-Je l'ai laissé derrière ! Sans Sinedd il était-… ! Il était… mort…_

 _Ce dernier_ _mot_ _les fit tous deux_ _tressaillir_ _._

 _-Ferme-la, commanda Thran. J'ai pas envie d'y penser. En plus,_ _c'est inutile_ _._

 _-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie. Mais c'est la vérité._


	10. Offrande

**Offrande**

La vaillante était une fleur singulière qui poussait principalement sur les falaises. Ses racines pénétraient la pierre où elles donnaient une impression de veines saillantes. Ce « nénuphar de roche » possédait des pétales diaphanes dans lesquels couraient des nervures chargées de Souffle. On s'accordait à dire que cette fleur ne se reproduisait pas, son apparition étant plutôt due à l'accumulation de fluide à un endroit précis, ce qui laissait supposer que les sols étaient pourvus de canaux invisibles dans lesquels cette énergie circulerait. La Grande Glaciation, avec elle la disparition du Souffle, avait par conséquent causé l'extinction de cette variété toute particulière de plante dont les spécimens mettaient des années à éclore.

Pourtant, il avait suffi que le fugitif pose ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la grotte pour que, en un peu moins de cinq minutes, une vaillante s'extraie de la pierre. De grosses perles salées dévalaient désormais les joues abîmées du vieillard. Il se frottait machinalement la barbe. Les mots lui manquaient afin d'exprimer l'euphorie troublante qui chatouillait ses entrailles. Cependant, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour le garçon à qui les échos de l'homme tirèrent un rire cristallin. Bientôt, les deux étrangers furent emportés par la même hilarité contagieuse et se bidonnèrent en chœur.

-P'tit ! Finit par s'écrier l'adulte. C'est probablement le plus mauvais conseil que tu pourras recevoir, mais n'permets jamais à qui que ce soit de te dicter quoi faire avec ton fluide ! Parce que…

D'un large geste, il présenta successivement la fleur et le printemps.

-Si c'est ça ton pouvoir, si c'est ça que le Cercle détermine comme illégal, alors sache que tu es un criminel que je veux voir en liberté !

La joie du fugitif se tarit, son sourire se teintant d'incertitude et d'embarras. Il joignit les mains comme s'il avait capturé un insecte et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il y avait dans ses paumes en coupe une sphère de filaments aux couleurs multiples.

-Même si mon fluide est comme ça ? Interrogea-t-il le vieillard, nez bas.

Et l'homme répondit à la question par une autre. Ses échos s'étaient désunis.

-Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement ?

Le garçon, l'air embêté, confessa.

-Je ne sais pas…


	11. Conflit

**Conflit**

 _L_ _a gifle avait fusé, cuisante._ _Le numéro 9_ _en resta bras bal_ _l_ _ants de stupéfaction_ _. Mei,_ _furieuse, s'éloigna. Elle revint bientôt à grands pas, pointant sur l'_ _attaquant_ _un doigt accusateur._

 _-C'est vrai. C'est vrai, j'ai mis_ _de l'huile sur le feu_ _quand ça allait mal entre lui et toi,_ _jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'équipe_ _. Je voulais son poste et il était une proi_ _e_ _facile._ _Néanmoin_ _s,_ _qui a trahi_ _sa confiance ? Qui a_ _fragilisé cette amitié prétendument si chère à ton cœur ? Nul autre que toi, mon brave D'Jok. Tu savais qu'il m'aimait_ _et, malgré ça, tout en cherchant à me conquérir,_ _tu l'encourageais dans ses tentatives foireuses avec moi._

 _Une seconde gifle partit, tout aussi puissante que l_ _a précédente_ _,_ _si_ _ce n'était plus. La brune haussa le ton._

 _-C'est vrai ! C'est vrai, j'ai préparé ma fuite chez les Shadows,_ _je me suis réfugié_ _e derrière_ _Sinedd et j'ai lâchement_ _plaqué_ _les Snow Kids ! Mai_ _s la faute à qui_ _?! Tu me traitais comme si je_ _ne_ _valais_ _pas plus_ _qu'un chien ! Micro-Ice lui-même_ _craignait d'avoir à te parler !_ _T_ _u étais devenu impossible à vivre, ne jurant que par t_ _es performances et ta popularité_ _! Crois-tu que ton départ pour Team Paradisia était plus honorable ?! Vaste farce !_ _Alors ne me reproche pas de l'avoir blessé ; tu ne l'as pas plus épargné que moi !_

 _Excédée, elle poursuivit ;_

 _-_ _Monsieur se p_ _ensait_ _plus fort, plus intelligent, plus mature que tout le monde ! Mais monsieur ne_ _se rendait_ _pas_ _compte_ _qu'il se comportait_ _comme u_ _ne petite diva de bas étag_ _e infichue d'admettre ses torts et_ _se défoulant_ _injustement_ _s_ _ur les autres !_ _Comme un connard, soyons francs ! Tu veux que je m'abaisse à ton niveau ?! Parfait ! Faisons ça ! Tu es un excellent joueur,_ _toutefois,_ _tu es un capitaine_ _abominable_ _! La séduction n'a pas de secret pour toi, mais tu ne vaux pas un clou en tant que compagnon !_ _P_ _ire que tout ; tu n'es même pas en mesure d'être un ami correct !_ _Et tu sais quoi ?…_

 _Un_ _gloussement_ _lugubr_ _e_ _échappa_ _à la défenseur_ _._

 _-Ton « meilleur ami » n'est plus là pour recoller les morceaux des pots que tu casses comme si c'était une passion. Tu es seul. Tu vas enfin pouvoir_ _réaliser le_ _soutien qu'il t'apportait. Bon_ _ne chance_ _, D'Jok. Réellement. J'ignore comment tu vas faire sans lui. Sans cett_ _e_ _ombre_ _dévouée_ _que tu_ _croyais_ _si orgueilleusement acquise._


	12. Confession

**Confession**

 _D'Jok_ _soupira lourdement, en tailleur sur son lit, la tête dans les mains._ _Ses cernes_ _s'étaient creusé_ _s_ _en même temps que les nuits blanches s'étaient enchaînées._ _M_ _écaniquemen_ _t, il attrapa son téléphone et alluma l'écran, consultant l'heure. Un affligeant « 4 : 06 »_ _trônait sur le coin supérieur gauche._ _Il reposa l'appareil et regarda par la fenêtre. Il trouva dehors le même décor de fin du monde_ _que depuis sa naissance_ _. Les bâtiments_ _à_ _moitié engloutis par la neige que le vent charriait par gros nuages. Les enseignes aux lumières vacillantes et desquelles pendaient des stalactites que l'on brisait inlassablement chaque matin._ _A_ _ceci_ _s'ajoutait_ _son reflet dans la vitre. Celui d'un jeune homme épuisé_ _d'avoir bien trop réfléchi au conditionnel. «_ _4 : 27 ». Il saisit son portable et appela Micro-Ice. Il tomba évidemment sur sa messagerie et un frêle sourire étira ses lèvres._ _Cette voix. Il raccrocha avant que l'enregistrement ne débute et recommença. Cette voix. Cette voix. Cette voix. Il en oubli_ _a_ _de couper_ _l'_ _appel._ _Son silence fut sauvegardé. Il_ _jeta s_ _on téléphone, le reprit,_ _et_ _composa le même numéro une cinquième fois._ _Lorsque_ _le signal sonore lui indiqua qu'il pouvait parler, il rit nerveusement._

 _-S-Salut, Mice. C'est D'Jok… Je… Je ne sais pas quand tu écouteras ce message mais je… Tu dors. Tu fais vraiment une énorme sieste. Et je… Il est quatre heures du mat', ah, ah… Il est quatre heures du mat' et je suis dans mon lit. Je me disais… Enfin, tu vois ? Quand on était petits,_ _on dormait ensemble alors, oui, je me disais que… Je me disais que… Non, rien._

 _Il_ _interrompit_ _précipitamment_ _la communication_ _, haletant. Puis il rappela._

 _-C'est… C'est encore moi, désolé. J'ai… des tas de choses à te dire. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Dis, tu… Tu te souviens ? On_ _était inséparables ! Ouais, on était… Inséparables._

 _I_ _l_ _renonç_ _a_ _et se leva, faisant les cent pas. Il se figea au milieu de sa chambre._

 _-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Vociféra-t-il._

 _Il_ _essaya d_ _e se calmer._ _V_ _ainement._ _C_ _ar_ _c'est avec un_ _perceptible_ _brin de foli_ _e_ _qu'il laissa un nouveau message._

 _-Tu savais tout de moi ! Et je savais tout de toi ! Tu m'as tout avoué,_ _tout pardonné. Jusqu'à l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Mei… Je te l'ai volée. Tu ne m'as plus parlé d'amour. Et je l'ai fait fuir. Tu ne m'as plus parlé tout court. Alors j'ai fui à mon tour. Nous nous sommes perdus, de faille en cachotterie. Donc je n'ai rien su pour Ahito. Je l'ai découvert, comme les autres, dans le vaisseau,_ _l_ _orsque_ _Simbaï s'est_ _écartée_ _et qu'il t'a sauté dessus, serré contre lui, te suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'ai entendu. On l'a tous entendu. Ce_ _t absurde_ _« mon amour » qu'il a gémi. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un._


	13. Lien

****Lien****

Une douleur infernale lui sciait le crâne et il avait comme des milliers d'épines enfoncées dans la cage thoracique. Chaque inspiration était une torture. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de l'adulte. Celui-ci avait remis ses fourrures, quoique quelques-unes avaient servi à envelopper le plus jeune. L'hiver les entourait et il neigeait tant que, régulièrement, le craquement d'une branche d'arbre rompant sous la masse des flocons accumulés résonnait dans le silence permis par l'absence momentanée de blizzard. Le vieillard s'était abrité comme il l'avait pu entre d'imposantes racines. Il tenait le fugitif contre lui, l'étreignant fermement. Il sursauta quand le garçon gigota.

-Reprenez vos fourrures…, fit faiblement le plus jeune. Je n'ai pas froid…

-… C'est toi qui le dis, p'tit, répliqua l'homme après une poignée de secondes.

-Je vous assure…, insista le fugitif. J'ai mal mais je n'ai… Je n'ai pas froid…

-C'est des idioties. Tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu es gelé. Je te ramène en ville. Il faut que tu voies un médecin, déclara l'adulte.

-N-Non… Je vais bien…, protesta le garçon.

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue lorsque tu es devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort. Que tu t'es mis à hurler. Que tu as vomi. D'abord tes tripes, ensuite du sang. Puis que tu t'es effondré. Je t'ai secoué, giflé ; tu n'es pas revenu à toi. Alors j'ai pris la route. Je fais simplement une pause, parce que tu pèses ton poids, et je continue.

-Je vais bien…, s'obstina malgré tout le plus jeune.

-Tais-toi ; tu délires.

-Je vais bien… C'est cette planète qui est malade… Mais, un jour… Je serai assez fort pour la guérir. Et ma mère… sera très fière de moi…

Un instant ailleurs, il s'exclama bientôt, de la joie dans ses pleurs ;

-Ça y est ! Je me souviens ! Je me souviens des berceuses qu'elle me chantait ! Je me souviens… Je me souviens…

Son corps lui rappela cependant cruellement sa situation et il grimaça.

-Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à m'aider ?… Vous avez peur de moi… Vous vous interrogez beaucoup… Vous doutez… Pourtant, vous paraissez si serein… si sûr de vous quand vous parlez… Vous n'êtes pas en accord avec vos échos… Pourquoi refusez-vous de les écouter si je vous effraie tant ?…

-… Je n'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, maugréa le vieillard. Mais je n'vais certainement pas abandonner un gosse pour qui je peux peut-être quelque chose, même si ça doit me mettre en danger.

-Je vois que… vous êtes… décidé…, s'amusa le fugitif avant de sombrer à nouveau.


	14. Refuge

****Refuge****

 _Norata_ _vivait à l'écart de la ville. Ses contacts avec l'extérieur se résumaient au livreur qui, chaque semaine, lui apportait de quoi se nourrir,_ _ainsi qu'_ _aux appels téléphoniques passés par ses clients. Fleuriste, ça n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets d'avenir mais, ce dernier, on le lui avait tranché en même temps que_ _l_ _a jambe gauche. Or, l'ancien défenseur avait la main verte, et la Catastrophe ayant pulvérisé la flore d'Akillian... Les gens, sitôt la reconstruction achevée, aurai_ _en_ _t vendu_ _leurs organes pour une plante ou deux. Tout commerce basé sur l'exploitation de la nostalgie ne pouvait que prospérer. Ainsi que ceux_ _alimentant_ _-selon lui de façon_ _malsaine_ _\- l'espoir. Maya pouvait en témoigner._

 _Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Lui, avec un membre en moins, une maison à rebâtir, et un métier à retrouver, s'était vu abandonn_ _é_ _par s_ _on épouse_ _qui, afin de poursuivre ses rêves, lui avait si généreusement laissé un enfant sur les bras. Kira, il l'avait aimée_ _au_ _tant qu'il l'avait haïe._ _M_ _ême à présent qu'elle lui était revenue, qu'il redécouvrait_ _le bonheur_ _de vivre à ses côtés,_ _il n'était pas certain_ _de lui av_ _oir_ _totalement pardonné sa fuite égoïste._ _Il n'en laissait_ _toutefois_ _rien paraître. L'heure n'était plus à la rancœur. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais la tranquillité, le silence, la beauté_ _angoissante_ _de l'étendue blanche auréolant s_ _on foyer_ _... Ce vide qui avait tant de sensations à donner... Tout cela avait finalement eu raison de ses souffrances passées._

 _-_ _L_ _e vent_ _se lève, le prévint alors sa femme. Je vais vérifier que rien ne traîne dehors._

 _Quittant son la_ _b_ _eur des yeux, l'_ _ancien footballeur_ _nota, au travers de la fenêtre, que le ciel n'annonçait effectivement rien d'appréciable._ _Il s'en fut donc attraper une télécommande grâce à laquelle il lança la fermeture des volets automatisés de la demeure. Il alluma les lumières et, alors qu'il préparait tout un arsenal de bougies et briquets en cas d_ _e_ _coupure de courant, il entendit son épouse l'appeler sur une étrange tonalité. Sourcils froncés, il s'aventura à l'extérieur, le vent commençant déjà à souffler. Un inquiétant bonhomme y grondait,_ _anxieux_ _;_

 _-Il n'y a nulle part où s'abriter dans les environs. Nous nous ferons rattraper par la tempête avant d'avoir trouvé un endroit sûr. Même si_ _vous_ _me refusez l'asil_ _e_ _, prenez au moins le p'tit. Je vous en prie. Il est malade._

 _Et il semblait réellement qu'il avait précautionneusement emmitouflé un corps._

 _-Je peux voir le gamin ? Demanda Norata en passant un bras protecteur devant Kira._


	15. Ruse

****Ruse****

 _Micro-Ice leur avait échappé... mais qu'importait ? Il était inutile de lui courir après dans la nature hostile_ _d'Akillian. Ils y auraient été à leur désavantage, d'autant plus que la Source aurait aisément pu_ _dresser_ _l'environnement tout entier contre eux. Mieux valait attendre ; l_ _eur cible_ _était perturbé_ _e_ _, terrifié_ _e_ _, mais dès qu'_ _elle_ _aurait repris du poil de la bête,_ _elle_ _n'hésiterait pas à revenir vers la civilisation._ _Elle_ _ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de rejoindre les Snow Kids ; sur une planète aussi vide en énergie, l'exploitation du fluide par l'équipe allait l'attirer comme_ _de la lumière un papillon._

 _Le plus difficile serait d'éviter_ _les témoins et victimes_ _... Le Cercle av_ _ait_ _donc disposé sa milice de façon à donner_ _une_ _impression d'embuscades_ _multiples et hasardeuses_ _. Bien sûr, il étai_ _t vain_ _d'espérer que_ _Micro-Ice_ _ne remarquerait pas la présence des guetteurs ; leurs échos_ _les trahiraient et_ _ne le tromperaient pas sur leurs_ _in_ _tention_ _s_ _belliqueuses._ _Ceci dit, Simbaï comptait su_ _r s_ _on éveil_ _encore récent_ _pour qu'il décide de les contourner plutôt que de les affronter. Alors il_ _rebondirait_ _d'écho_ _s_ _en échos, et_ _son nouvel itinéraire_ _le conduirait droit dans le véritable piège, dans le bidonville où les dommages collatéraux seraient minimes._

 _La guérisseuse ne se voilait pas la face ; le combat serait long, violent, et les dégâts importants. Il y aurait très probablement des pertes dans les rangs de la milice, mais ces sacrifices_ _ét_ _aient nécessaires. Elle avait aussi prévu de quoi éloigner les journalistes et autres caméras qui fonceraient vers les lieux aussitôt_ _la lutte engagée._ _Cela ferait désordr_ _e si_ _la galaxie a_ _va_ _it droit_ _à_ _une_ _mise à mort_ _en direct_ _..._ _Cependant_ _, une sonnerie lui sortit l'esprit de ses préparatifs. Elle décrocha._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une voix aux accents paniqués lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Elle se liquéfia. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, c'était clairement une occasion en or de se débarrasser de sa cible. Jetant un œil au dehors, ell_ _e constata_ _néanmoins_ _que le climat se gâtait et qu'elle devait faire vite. Elle prit la route aussitôt qu'elle l'eut annoncé à son interlocuteur._ _Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Micro-Ice réapparaisse dans ces conditions, mais s'il n'était pas en position de se défendre, si ses capacités de régénération le lâchaient pour quelque raison que ce soit, alors elle ne devait pas hésiter. Elle le tuerait devant le couple s'il le fallait._


	16. Confusion

****Confusion****

Des voix. Tant de voix et d'échos l'assaillaient, envahissaient son esprit brûlant. Et l'on criait, on protestait, on s'indignait. Tout ce bruit, cette effervescence... ce chaos d'émotions violentes... C'était insupportable. Et ces suppliques... D'où venaient-elles ? De même que ces lamentations ou cette terreur... Une détresse intolérable l'asphyxiait. Mais étaient-ce réellement ces échos épouvantés qui l'empêchaient de respirer ? Il avait l'impression qu'on appuyait férocement sur sa gorge. Et on pleurait. Oui, on pleurait tandis qu'on l'étranglait.

-Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi..., le priait-on, sanglotant.

Suffoquant, il porta mollement quelques coups dans ce qui devait être le bras de son agresseur. Il n'y voyait rien. Son corps lui répondait à peine. Ces trop nombreux et trop puissants échos l'étourdissaient. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Son fluide se taisait, plus concerné par l'orage qui vociférait que par la situation de son hôte. Le garçon se sentait partir. Il lui fallait se défendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait... se raccrocher à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Comme... Comme par exemple cette colère presque palpable. Cette rage, ce désir désespéré de détruire. Ce dégoût. Cette haine.

Sa vision se rétablit brusquement et il passa à l'attaque, noyant la pièce dans un nuage bleuté. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son adversaire, le poing brandi. De la glace couvrait son bras, de son coude jusqu'au-delà de ses phalanges, formant une lame dont la pointe acérée menaçait l'ennemi. Dans cette chambre fleurie dont les draps du lit étaient imbibés de sang, il se figea alors que son agresseur le fixait, tétanisé, les yeux rouges et le visage trempé. Il semblait incapable de prononcer un mot, mais ses échos, eux, en disaient long sur ses intentions.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas toi, comprit le fugitif. Tu n'essayais pas de me tuer.

Désormais qu'il était pleinement revenu à lui, le garçon parvenait à trier les échos qu'il percevait, et ceux du jeune homme qu'il surplombait n'étaient en rien de malfaisants. Pour autant, il resta sur la défensive.

-Si tu ne cherchais pas à me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? S'enquit-il sur un ton polaire. Tu n'as pas vu que j'étouffais ?

Son suspect demeurait muet, ses mains couvertes de sang de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Réponds ! Ordonna la proie convertie en chasseur.


End file.
